Chamber of Secrets or Ron's horrible no good year
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Instead of a howler when Ron and Harry drove Arthur's car to Hogwarts Arthur and Molly went to pick up Ron from school. Afraid of the consequences Ron runs away from home. When he finally returns he's banned from having any contact with the Weasley's even those at Hogwarts and tries to get through the year on his own. A/U written a long time ago but updated.


The morning after flying the car to school, McGonagall catches Ron and Harry in the common room before they went down to breakfast. Ron knew something was wrong as McGonagall waits until everyone leaves but doesn't say anything when Harry stays. Ron had been acting odd since Dumbledore said they would have to inform his parents of what happened the night before but he didn't say anything about it.

"Mr. Weasley your parents are waiting for you in the headmaster's office and wish to speak with you. You won't be attending your classes this morning." Ron pales but nods mumbling to Harry.

"I'll see you later."

"Professor McGonagall, is Ron in a lot of trouble?"

"I'm afraid so. Molly and Arthur don't treat the kids unfairly but he broke some pretty big wizarding laws yesterday in addition to what happened when you arrived at school. They take that seriously." When Harry made it down to breakfast Fred and George notice Ron wasn't there.

"Hey where did Ron go? I thought you were coming down together."

"Your mum and dad came for him. Professor McGonagall said he won't be coming to classes this morning." Ginny was upset and Fred and George exchange glances. "We didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"We know and it's not like we all haven't taken the car. You guys just …" Hermione shakes her head looking at Harry.

"Well it's your s and Ron's own fault Harry. You should've just gotten on the train like you were supposed to."

"We missed the train not that it's any of your business." They didn't say anything else until they reached their first class. "Hermione I understand you're upset about what happened yesterday but it's not something we planned to do."

"Harry it's not the fact about the rules and laws you broke but you guys seem to have forgotten that Ginny was alone on the train. She was terrified when Percy went to do his thing and Fred and George thought Ron was somewhere on the train watching out for her. I found her and she was okay but …"

"I didn't think about it but we really couldn't get on the train Hermione. The last thing I wanted to do was draw that much attention to me much less get anyone into trouble." Hermione seemed to believe this and they don't talk about it for the rest of the day but they're both worried about Ron when they don't hear anything.

When Ron reaches Dumbledore's office he could tell Molly and Arthur were furious,

"Mum, I …"

"I don't want to hear it Ronald. We're here to take you home."

Ron knew that wasn't good because they never took them home unless they were majorly pissed and it was more than when they took the car to get Harry. At home, Ron tries to talk to Molly again.

"Mum, I'm sorry about what happened. We weren't …"

"Of course you weren't thinking. What do you think was going through our minds when we couldn't find you? What do you think would've happened if you had been killed or had killed Harry?"

"We didn't plan for it to happen mum. We couldn't get through the barrier and …"

"I don't know how that's possible Ronald. We got through it going in and coming back out. This isn't up for discussion just go wait for us in your room."

Ron looks at Arthur hoping he'll calm her down but Arthur just points to the stairs and Ron runs upstairs. He knew they were angry but he didn't think he could stay and wait for them to come after him. When they hear the door close Arthur sighs.

"Molly, you have him terrified right now."

"Good, then he'll know how terrified we were about him and Harry yesterday. I told you having that car was no good and because Ron didn't listen to us about leaving it alone he can deal with the consequences." She was yelling and Arthur knew Ron could hear her so he tries to calm her down,

"Molly he's just 12 and didn't use the best judgement like most 12 year olds. Maybe they couldn't get through the barrier, we weren't with them and they were behind us in the station."

"So … we can't just let this go Arthur. We gave the boys extra chores when they took it to go after Harry so …"

"We can ground him, restrict him to the dorm or something appropriate. I saw his eyes Molly; he's scared that you're going to hit him."

"Then he should be glad I didn't go after him last night." Arthur takes her hand and Molly sighs. "I know he didn't intend to cause any trouble Arthur, he's not like that but there's a lot of trouble now. The Ministry's investigating what happened; they got in trouble with school. We'll be lucky if they don't prosecute both him and Harry."

"They're not going to pull in a couple of twelve year olds because of my flying car. Until they're fourteen they can't be held responsible for what they've done." He goes to the bottom of the stairs and calls up, "Ron can you come down here?" When Ron doesn't come down after they call a couple of times Molly gets up.

"I'll go check on him. If he's too scared to come down it's because of me." Upstairs she found his room empty along with his overnight pack and the wardrobe empty including his savings jar but there was a note on the bed.  
><em><br>Mum and Dad~  
>Sorry for being such a disappointment to both of you but I really didn't mean to cause so many problems. I'm going away so you don't have to deal with me anymore. I'll send money to pay for any trouble I caused. Please tell Ginny she'll be great at Hogwarts and not to worry the others will take care of her. Tell the others I'll miss them but not to blame Harry, everything was my idea and he just went along with it.<br>Ron  
><em>  
>Molly rushes down with tears falling down her cheeks and shows Arthur the note,<p>

"He's gone Arthur. He packed some clothes and he took his savings."

"We'll just have to start searching for him starting with Hogwarts. He'll get in contact with the others eventually if we don't hear from him first and …"

"What if my temper went too far and we don't hear from him again? I can't lose him Arthur." Arthur hugs her.

"We're not going to lose him Molly, he's just scared but we're not going to jump on him when we find him." He said that more to calm himself down because he was not known for going easy on the kids if they ran away but he also knew Ron would have to be really frighten of them to have run away.

At the school no one had heard from him when they were called into Dumbledore's office after classes including Harry and Hermione since they were his friends.

"I haven't seen him since this morning since Professor McGonagall said you were waiting for him. I thought he was supposed to go home with you." Molly nods holding Ginny who was worried.

"We took him home and I sent him up to his room so I could calm down. I was frantic with worried when we didn't see either of you yesterday Harry. I said some things that probably scared him but only out of anger and not to him. We think he got scare and took off."

"We just ask if anyone hears from him you let us know. We want to find him and bring him home." Harry felt there was something else going on but didn't know the Weasley's well enough to judge them,

"Okay Mrs. Weasley," When they were leaving Dumbledore stops him,

"Mr. Potter if you can wait a minute, I would like to speak with you." When the others were gone and Ginny was reassured Ron would be found soon Dumbledore motions for Harry to take a seat. "Are you okay Mr. Potter?"

"Just worried about Ron that's all. I know what we did was stupid but … he didn't force me to go along."

"You're worried what's going to happen to Ron when they find him?" Harry nods unable to voice his concern. "They're angry and they're worried but I've known Molly and Arthur since they were students of mine. They would never be harsh or unfair to him even after what happened today."

"I hope not because Ron looked scared when he came here today." Dumbledore worried about Harry's reaction but Harry wouldn't say more than he was worried about Ron. He decided to send the word out to people in different wizarding shopping centers that one of his students was missing. He knew the sooner Ron was found the sooner things would calm down.


End file.
